Torn And Tainted
by Linables
Summary: One of the few, proud Timmy x Trixie fics. So sue me, I think it's cute. XD In any case....Timmy finds an unexpected visitor at his doors, with an even more unexpected story.


**Torn And Tainted**  
Linda/Imprefectlin/Linables

With the crash of a glass breaking, and the music drifting in hazily through the bar, one girl's day ended in a deep, half-drugged slumber.

She woke up several hours later, and slowly opened her eyes and took a quick look around her. She was lieing on a bed, in a small, cramped room, alone...strange, she could've sworn she was with another person earlier...she sat up on the bed, and only then with the cold air brushing against her did she realize she was stripped of clothes. She quickly pulled the sheets of the bed up against her as a reflex, and searched the floor for her clothes. She spotted the small black cocktail dress she'd been wearing, along with her panties and bra thrown on the floor a few feet away, so she picked them up and pulled them on.

Why was she up here? No wait, _where_ was she? She sat down on the bed and thought for awhile, until it finally hit her. She vaguely remembered coming to a bar with her boyfriend earlier, for a rave, and they had gotten drinks. (Which he had almost forced on her, she wasn't keen to break the law...she was only 18, after all) She didn't know if he'd slipped something in there, of if it was just the quantity of the drinks after she'd crossed the sober line, but she found herself up in this room after a few hours, under the man she'd come with. He had been roaring drunk.

She shivered and touched one of her thighs, thinking about what she's done. If she'd...slept with the boy, (Which she apparently had, she was still sore now that she thought about it) why wasn't he here, holding her in his arms? Mike was a good guy. He wouldn't just run off...atleast, she didn't think he would. She glanced down at her watch to check the time. 3:21 am. Gathering herself, she stood up and wandered out of the room and into the main bar, where there were a good amount of people still dancing and drinking in a haze of subconciousness.

She looked around, but no Mike...she checked the whole place, but he was nowhere to be found. A tear started to sting in her eye as she stumbled out the door to check outside. She heard a screetch and turned in that direction, where she saw, to her great shock, Mike speeding down the street in his car. With...was that another person...? She looked closer, and saw that indeed it was. It was a brunette girl, and she was throwing herself over Mike, kissing him in every place where there was bare skin. And the worst part was...before the car was out of view, she could see Mike lean over and kiss the girl as the car swerved...right on the lips, with passion she'd forgot he had.

Not knowing whether to be angry, surprised, or sad, the girl standing outside the bar screamed out Mark's name into the night, but of course her scream was drowned out in the city noise. Reaching a hand out, the girl dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands and letting her tears run free.

Then she got to thinking...what was she going to do? She didn't have her car with her, and she lived miles and miles away from where she was now. She didn't know anyone in the bar, and even if she did, most likely they were all too drunk to get behind a wheel anyway. She started to panic as her situation began to dawn on her...where should she go? Did she know anyone who lived around here? Her friends...no, they were all miles away...any of her ex-boyfriends...no, she didn't want to associate with any of them.

But wait.

She did know someone who lived around here. She'd known him since the fourth

grade...she got up, wiped the hair out of her eyes, and started to walk towards where he lived, only hoping she remembered the way. She did, she got to the street he lived on without much trouble. But just as she was turning a corner, she felt a drop splatter on her head, followed by another one, and another, until it starting raining feriousciously. She covered her head with her hands and broke out into a run. She almost tripped once in her heels, so she yanked them off, ignoring the fading "Prada" etched on them, and carried them the rest of the way to her destination. She was soaking wet and her feet were blistered once she got there, but atleast she was in one piece.

She reached up to ring the doorbell, but stopped. What would she be thought of as anyways, knocking on someone's door at three-something in the morning? She stayed a few more seconds in the rain before she decided that she didn't have a choice, and pressed the doorbell. She soon heard footsteps shuffling towards the door, and she tried in a haste to make herself look half-decent as the door opened. The boy that opened it was wearing blue pajamas, and had very touseled, bed-head brown hair. He stared in awe for a few seconds at the dripping wet figure in his doorway, then grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trixie?!??!!" he exclaimed, trying to shake off all surprise and think about her condition. To no avail. "Wha...what are you doing here?" he shook his head and said quickly, "Sit down on the couch, I'll go get you some towels!" And the boy rushed to his bedroom.

Once up there, he knocked wildly on the side of his fishbowl. He'd often stopped to think how lucky he was to be the only kid in the world to have been allowed to keep his fairy Godparents up to age 18, even if as nothing more than just friends, but right now was not the time to think about that. He knocked again and slowly two sleepy-looking fish swam out of the plastic castle in the bowl. The female one rubbed her eyes and muttered, "Tim, you have any idea what time it is?" The male one had fallen asleep again. Timmy sighed in exasperation. "I know!!!!" he shouted. "But trust me, Wanda, this is important!!!" Wanda rubbed her eyes again and prodded her companion, startling him awake.

"Guys!" Timmy shouted. "Trixie..." Wanda raised an eyebrow. "What about Trixie?" "She...well, she's here! I don't know why! She just showed up at the door, soaking wet!! I don't know why she's here or what she's been doing or what to do!!!!!" Timmy blurted the whole long sentence out in one breath. Both fishes' eyes had widened. "Well, are you gonna just stand there? Go get her some towels...and something hot to drink...here!" The fishes raised their wands and a big stack of fluffy towels appeared in one of Timmy's hands, and a steaming mug in the other. He stared at his fish for a few seconds before they both shouted, "Go! GO!" Timmy snapped out of it, turned on his heel and raced out of his room.

He got to the living room and handed Trixie, who was sitting on the couch as he had told her to, two of the towels and the mug of hot beverage. Trixie took them and whispered, "Thank you," wrapping the towels around herself. It took a few minutes for Timmy to gain his composture. When he did, he sat down on the couch next to Trixie and asked; "Okay...do you mind if I ask...why...you're here?" Trixie took a sip out of the mug and shook her head. She turned to Timmy and just looked a him for a few seconds, then poured out the whole story of what had been happening that night.

Timmy stared at her in shock. "Wow," he said, swallowing hard. "That's...terrible..." Trixie nodded and snuggled into couch, wrapping the towels around her tighter. "I'm...sorry, for intruding on you like this, I just had no other place to go. No car, and no one else I know lived around here, at all." "It's okay...I don't mind...I'm actually glad that you uh...well, I'm happy to know you trust me." Trixie smiled. "Who else likes mushy girly stuff and wrestling?" she said in a feeble voice, then laughed a little bit. Timmy smiled back at her, for a few long seconds, before she turned away and said, "I need you to take me to the hospital tommorrow...I need to find out if I'm..." Her voice cracked. Timmy nodded. "Okay, I will." He looked at her small, bundled up form for a moment longer before saying, "Okay, follow me and you can have my bed..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Timmy and Trixie got into his car, to stop for a quick bite to eat and to the hospital. When they reached Dimmsdale Memorial Hospital, Timmy stepped out of his car and went around to the other side, helping Trixie out and absentmindedly wrapping an arm around her as they walked to the enterance. She showed no protest. They walked in and spoke to the receptionist at the desk, who made an appointment for them. They were called in shortly due to slow traffic in the hospital, and the nurse lead both Timmy and Trixie towards a room. Timmy felt a bit uncomfortable coming with her, but he'd stay until the doctors told him to leave.

He sat in the patient's room with Trixie until the doctor came in. The doctor spoke with Trixie, who told him her situation. He wrote something on a clipboard. "A pregnancy test will be no problem, miss..." "Tang," Trixie said. The doctor washed his hands replaced his gloves, then looked over at Timmy, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, rather uncomfortably. The doctor asked, "Is he the potential father?" Timmy almost slid off the end of his chair. "Uh, no!" Trixie answered quickly. To tell the truth...I don't even know where he is...right now..." The doctor scribbled something down and said, "Well then. If you'd follow me, miss Tang...Sir;" he looked at Timmy again. "Would you mind waiting outside?" Timmy shook his head and slipped out of the door.

It seemed like an eternity before Trixie walked out of the patient's room, an expressionless look on her face. Timmy jumped up. "What's the news!??" He asked right away. Trixie managed a smile. "I'm not pregnant." she said in a low voice, and sighed slightly as she kept smiling. Timmy jumped up and hugged her, paying no heed to his rollercoaster emotions. Almost surprisingly, she hugged him back, and held on as long as he did. "Ready to go home?" Timmy asked when they let go. Trixie smiled. "Take me back to your house for a while." Timmy drove her home in bewilderment.

The two were eating lunch when Trixie's cell phone rang. She excused herself and took the call in the living room. It turned out to be Mark- Trixie put on the most serious voice she could manage. The first thing he asked was, "Where are you?" Trixie kept her cool. "Well you wouldn't know, would you? You're the one who got drunk and ran off with some whore last night." The was a pause on the other end. "I said, where are you!?" Trixie was starting to get angry. "Mark, it is none of your business! For as much as I care, we're through! I never want to see you again! Go fuck your new girlfriend, obviously she's a lot better than me!" And Trixie pressed the end call button.

"Who was that?" Timmy asked when Trixie walked back into the room. "Mark," She said in a sullen voice. Timmy suddenly regretted his question. "Sorry," he said. Trixie half-smiled. "It's okay." After Timmy had finished his lunch, he watched Trixie pick at hers and finally asked; "I'm sorry if I'm intruding into your personal space...but what was it that ever made you like him anyways?" Trixie looked as if in thought for a moment. Then she answered. "I really don't know. When you're me, you've unfortunately got idiots swooning all over you, ready to kiss the ground you walk on, and sometimes it gets really annoying. Mark took me away from that, I guess. He helped me forget some things. Other than that, now that I think about it, he isn't even my type..."

Timmy digested her answer for a few moments. "So...you were kind of just using him as a reason to get away?" Trixie nodded. "You should pick boyfriends for how you feel about each other." Timmy said, unknowingly launching the advice mode he'd acquired over the years. "There are lots of men out there who will love you for who you are. They'll make you feel even better than he did, because you know you've really got something." Trixie smiled, and Timmy felt an uncomfortable tingle go down his spine.

Timmy considered his next question. "...So, did you ever really even love him?" He expected an angry answer, but Trixie just sighed. "No, I guess not." was all she said. Timmy looked at her for a little bit and said, "You'll find someone you love." Trixie grabbed a tissue off of the kitchen table and wiped her eyes. "But what if he doesn't love me back?" She ignored the fact that she was currently asking Timmy Turner for love advice. "You'll find someone who you love, and who loves you back. In time. It's how the world works, Trixie. And I know how you feel. I've already found a girl who I love, but there's no way she loves me back." He could swear Trixie looked sad after that last comment. She nodded her head though, and rested her chin on her hand.

Trixie ended up staying for far longer than she'd planned. The minutes rolled into hours, and soon she found herself eating macaroni and cheese on the couch, watching late-night television next to Timmy and his weird pink and green pillows. Timmy finished his dinner much faster than Trixie did. Wiping his mouth, he absentmindedly said, "That was good. I wish I had some more." He didn't realize the extremity of his words until his wish was granted. His bowl filled up to the brim with macaroni again, unfortunately at a time when Trixie had been looking in his direction.

Timmy almost tossed the bowl on the ground, where Trixie's fork had fallen in her surprise. "How did you do that!??" She blurted out, wide-eyed and shaking. Timmy lowered his bowl down to the living room table. "Just wait, he's coming..." he said, hanging his head. "I broke the rules a second time..." Trixie looked positively confused, but Timmy only stared at the ceiling an waited. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, and no happenings whatsoever, Timmy sat down on the couch, taken aback. "What the...?" he said quietly, staring at his pillows. He was still trying to figure out if there was problem when the green one whispered to him. "Hey Timmy- you might wanna fill her in!" Timmy jumped and stared at the pillow. "Before I do!" he shouted, "You mind filling me in!??"

To Timmy's horror, the pillows sprang into life and floated up off the couch. "Don't!!!!!" he shouted, but it was too late. Timmy almost started to cry. "Now I'm gonna lose you!" he shouted, collapsing on the couch. But nothing came, no stormy cloud, no Jorgen, no nothing. Timmy peeked out between his fingers. "WHAT is going on?" he asked, mouth agape. "Shouldn't you two be...sniff...whirling away in a cloud somewhere? Back to Fairy World because I just broke the biggest rule?" Nothing happened, and Timmy was desperate for some answers. "Okay! Fine! Since things are going to be weird, I might as well wish for Trixie to fall in love with me! Can you do that!!???" Cosmo and Wanda, who'd been silent the whole time (Over a flabbergasted Trixie) shook their heads.

"Sorry, sport. We can't." said Cosmo. Timmy stared at him. "He's right," Wanda said. "Because technically...we aren't even your Godparents anymore, you're not a kid. We just hang around and grant you wishes because we love you so much, Timmy. I guess you could say we're retired early. Besides, if we granted you that wish, we'd break a bigger rule than you ever could. No fairy can interfere with true love."

Timmy didn't say anything, he just sat down on the couch, still taken aback. "So you can stay..." he whispered. "Wow...who would ever think..." he laughed slightly. Trixie finally snapped out of it and asked, "Who would ever think what?" Timmy glanced around the room. The fairies were gone. He smiled a new, hopeful smile. "Who would ever think that I'd get to keep my Godparents? Just because I'm in love with you..." Trixie was completely silent. Then she looked up. "So are you the one who loves me for who I am, and will make me feel better than anyone else ever could?" She walked up to Timmy, smiling. "...Do we really have something?"

Timmy's last words, "I'd like to be..." were drowned out when she leaned forward and kissed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night, Trixie sat on the couch and leaned on Timmy's shoulder, very content, though Timmy was still amazed at what he had done without even trying. Smiling, Trixie closed her eyes and placed a tiny kiss in the dip of his neck. Timmy jumped slightly, turning to look at her, and reddening as she continued to place strenghtening kisses up his neck. To drown out the sounds in his head, Timmy leaned over and kissed her on the lips, which she accepted and returned. She placed a hand on the nape of his neck, and he shivered. Trixie pulled her head back and put the most seductive, loving smile she could on her perfect lips. She snuggled into her still uneasy companions' chest and whispered, "I'm not counting Mark as my first, you know...would you care to show me how it's done?"

Timmy went completely rigid. His voice shook as he answered. "Uhh...I've never..." he squeaked, then was silenced by another kiss that the girl by him brought on. "Somehow..." she whispered over a free moment. "I think you wouldn't be bad at all..." She kissed his neck again. Timmy blinked rapidly, and sputtered; "T..th...thanks..."

...They never forgot that night.

END.

Some author's notes, in case you're interested...

First of all, I know it makes no sense to go get a pregnancy test the day after you have sex, (Atleast I'm pretty sure you have to wait for a few weeks. Correct me if I'm wrong.) but I didn't really see any other way to make the story work. Second, in case you're curious, yes Timmy does live in his own apartment. Ciao!


End file.
